Candlelight
by patricia51
Summary: Lilly has a surprise for Miley; something she's been practicing. Something that Miley can't resist. Femslash. Miley/Lilly. Rated "M" for sexual content.


Candlelightbypatricia51

(Lilly has a surprise for Miley; something she's been practicing. Something that Miley can't resist. Femslash. Miley/Lilly. Rated "M" for sexual content. I consider it connected to my other Liley stories although not a direct sequel to anything. It takes place between the end of high school and the beginning of college so it could follow either "Oliver's Delight" or "The Truth About Miley".)

"Lilly," what are you up to? In fact, where ARE you?"

"Just relax Miley," purred Lilly. There was something in her voice, something that made Miley shiver in anticipation. However she thought the day was going to end it would have been nowhere near the reality.

The day had started like pretty much any other. Miley and Lilly were scrambling to get ready for college. They had both been accepted to USC and had finally located an apartment within their price range. Now they just had to furnish it, stock it and make the whole place livable in three weeks.

In the meantime each girl still lived at home with their parent. Jackson had finally made it to UCLA and they looked forward to yelling at each other during football season. To Miley's surprise, now that Jackson no longer lived at home she found that she and her brother had grown much closer.

Miley had been dashing back and forth in her bedroom, deciding what to pack in what suitcase and trying to imagine how it would all fit in their new place. She had sketched out a floor plan of the apartment and had made scale cut-outs of the furniture they were planning to take. She studied it for the twentieth time in an hour, her tongue tip sticking out as she did. What if she moved the bookcase from that wall over to the other side? No wait, that was where Lilly's computer desk was going to go. Well drat!

The phone rang as she considered other options. Without taking her concentration from her plan she picked up her phone and flipped it open.

"Hello."

"It won't fit," came the familiar voice.

"Not there but maybe if I... Hey! How did you know what I was doing?"

"Because you've been doing the same thing every day. I swear Miley, calm down. We have like four years ahead of us to get everything right. It doesn't have to be the first day. Speaking of which I have finished the first load of furniture and yes it s pretty much where we planned it to be. You can have a close look tonight. Afterwards."

"Afterwards?"

"We are having dinner out tonight. Dress up, we're going to a nice place I found. And do NOT tell me you need to pack. You'll just keep pushing shapes around on the diagram."

Miley sighed. She adored Lilly but sometimes the surfer girl was a big fat pain. Especially when she was right. "What time?"

"Seven. I'll pick you up."

"Okay."

Miley's other hand continued to hover over the board for a minute or two after she closed her phone. Then with a smile she laid the shape down on her desk. Lilly was right. She had got a little carried away and it would be nice to go out for dinner. With all the rush and Hurley-burley of starting college there hadn't been much time for actual dates of late.

Going to a nice place? Dress up? That wasn't like Lilly. Certainly Lilly DID dress up well when she wanted, it was just she rarely wanted to. Well, it was an excuse to wear the new black dress she had bought yesterday. It was just a little low-cut in front and a tiny bit high above her knees, just enough to tease an onlooker. Matched with black lace underwear and three inch heels she hoped to wow Lilly. There hadn't been much time for that lately.

Finished dressing she looked at herself in the mirror, spinning around to check herself out. She noted happily that when she spun the skirt floated out and up, showing off her legs. Lilly did love her legs.

Just then the doorbell rang. In a few moments Jackson called up the stairs.

"Miley! Lilly's here."

Miley came down the stairs prepared to show off to her girlfriend. But when she got to the bottom of the stairs it turned out that she was the one who stopped and stared. For Lilly was looking unlike anything the skateboarder/surfer girl that Miley loved.

Lilly smiled happily at the effect her outfit was having. Miley noticed that Jackson was staring too. And Lilly was well worth staring at tonight.

Instead of shorts or jeans or even slacks and a blouse Lilly was wearing a black women's suit with what appeared to be a white blouse with a hint of lace. The coat was fastened, the legs of the stylishly cut matching slacks were flared at the bottom, showing the black high heels that Lilly was wearing. Both the slacks and the heels accentuated Lilly's long athletic legs and tight butt. Oliver was gazing at Lilly as though he never had seen her before.

"You look great Miley!"

"Not near as great as you look Lilly. Wow."

"I clean up pretty good don't I?" Lilly's eyes twinkled.

A vagrant thought crossed Miley's mind, a though of Lilly in the shower and her soaping her girlfriend's back. "Oh yes you do."

Laughter lit up the room as the surfer girl remembered the same incident. "Maybe later," she purred. "I have plans."

"Tell me!' Miley whispered urgently.

"Oh noooo. It's going to be a surprise."

"Tease."

"You have no idea."

The restaurant had been upscale and dinner had been great but Miley could barely keep her eyes off her normally tomboyish girlfriend. If someone had asked her at the end of the meal what she had eaten she wouldn't have known. But she vaguely knew that the restaurant was nice, there was soft music in the background and she knew darned well what she wanted for desert.

When they left Lilly escorted Miley to the passenger side of her car and then hopped behind the wheel.

"Where are we going?"

"To our apartment."

"What's there?"

"A surprise."

"I hope I like it."

"Oh, I think you will."

They arrived and Miley was surprised to see how much Lilly had got accomplished during the day. Apparently while she was planning her girlfriend had been doing. Lilly ushered her to a comfortable over stuffed armchair and had her sit down. The surfer girl slipped a black soft elastic piece of cloth over Miley's eyes, telling her it was all part of the surprise.

"Now Miley, I want you to promise me you'll sit there until the time is right. Don't get up, okay?"

"Okay, but how will I know the time is right?"

"You'll know," came the firm reply.

From the far side of the room there was a click and music began to play. There was no singer, although the song seemed familiar and vague words floated in and out of Miley's mind. The beat was not loud, but it was deep and persistent and she felt her heartbeat quicken to it.

"Okay, take the blindfold off."

The teen did and looked around. The lights had been turned off. The room was lit only by candles. Lots of candles, set in three silver candelabras carefully placed around the room.

The scrape of a heel brought Miley's attention to the corner of the hallway leading into the room. Lilly was standing there, half her body showing as she peeked with a saucy grin on her face. Then her jacket slid down her arms. She held it out in her right hand and then dropped in on the floor and came fully into the room.

Miley had been wrong. Lilly wasn't wearing a white blouse. It was a white vest. The other girl walked towards Miley, her fingers toying with the buttons, One, two, three in total all opened. Lilly stopped and shrugged her shoulders. She held the vest in her left hand and then dropped it too on the floor.

Lilly's black bra was skimpy, barely holding in her breasts. The lace was open and Miley could see the pink tips through the material. She felt her own growing hard to match them as Lilly resumed her advance, walking right towards her.

Her girlfriend was right before her now and beginning to move her body slightly to the music. Her knees flexed and she leaned forward and squatted slightly as she moved her body seductively, a move that showed off Lilly's fluid athleticism. For a moment Miley leaned forward to kiss Lilly as the other girl's face approached hers but the surfer girl straightened up with a naughty smile and moved away a step or two. She ran her hands up her sides and into her hair. Grinning down with delight at Miley the other teen wiggled, pulling her hair on top of her head and laughing through the tumbled curls. Letting her hair fall free Lilly's hands came back down. This time though they slid down the front of her body, pausing to rub the black lace against her nipples before continuing on over her tummy and hips.

Lilly touched Miley's right shoulder. Her hand lingered there as she slipped behind the obediently still seated girl. Her other hand rested on Miley's left shoulder and she bent forward. This time as Miley turned her head Lilly's lips brushed over hers for an instant. The Miley jumped with a loud gasp as Lilly's hands slid down and cupped her breasts. There was a brief squeeze, a flick of thumbs and Miley's seductress was walking away again.

"Lilly!"

As though Miley's call was a command the other girl stopped and looked over her shoulder. The grin on her face showed she was being anything but compliant. Hands disappeared for a moment and then Lilly spun around and walked back.

Miley gulped. Again. Lilly had unfastened the top of her black slacks. Miley could see black lace and a hint of the swell of the other girl's mound. The surfer girl strutted right up to Miley and leaned forward, her lips pursed. Miley stretched to meet Lilly's mouth with her own. But the contact was interrupted by a slender index finger being placed on her lips.

"Naughty," whispered Lilly, wiggling that finger right before Miley's eyes. "I told you to sit still."

"As if!" protested Miley but she settled back in the chair. Truth be told, Lilly's antics had her as stirred up as she had ever been. Where did her girlfriend learn those moves? Regardless, they had her squirming wildly in her chair.

Lilly walked away one more time. She stopped. Her slacks fell away and puddled at her feet before she stepped out of them, leaving her in her bra, her heels and a black lace thong. Then she slowly bent over. Miley gulped deeply as Lilly's long athletic legs and firm butt flexed and tightened. The strap of the thong nearly disappeared. Lilly touched the floor with her fingers. She looked back, her hair falling to the floor and winked at Miley.

"Sweet niblets," gasped Miley, her eyes riveted on her girlfriend's body.

Lilly stood up and stretched. She turned one more time towards Miley, who realized that this was the last turn. The light burning in her lover's eyes was too bright to allow for any more teasing.

It only took seconds for Lilly's long legs to cover the distance between them. She knelt on the edge of the chair, trapping Miley with her body. Their lips met hungrily. Lilly stripped Miley of her top. Miley's deft fingers unhooked Lilly's bra. It fell free and the seated girl tore frantically at her own until her breasts were as bare as Lilly's orbs. Miley circled Lilly with her arms and pulled her down.

"Please tell me the bed is ready," Miley begged between frantic kisses.

"It is," admitted Lilly. "But do you think we'll make it?" She pressed hard against Miley, the four hard nipples of their breasts crushed together.

Miley's hands slid down Lilly's back. Her fingers followed the strap of the black thong and traced the cleft of Lilly's butt. Her legs opened wide as she slide down a bit in the chair, enough to feel Lilly's dampness against her own.

Lilly braced her hands on the back of the chair and her knees against the arms. Her hips began to rock. Miley kicked her own heels off and planted her feet firmly on the floor. She started pushing back up to meet Lilly.

Lilly moaned loudly. The moan became a loud cry of surprise as Miley's lips closed over her right breast, sucking it in deeply while her tongue rolled the nipple to aching hardness. Then with even more suddenness Miley's slender index finger ducked under the strap of Lilly's thong and as Lilly bounced the next time that finger found itself jammed up the surfer girl's puckered hole.

Lilly squealed in surprise. She went wild; bouncing harder and faster against Miley and jamming the intruding finger all the way up inside her butt. Although Miley was underneath she was setting the pace now. And that pace was wild. She thrust up with her hips, meeting Lilly each time the surfer girl ground against her. Lilly straightened, her breast still firmly held by her lover's warm mouth. Once, twice, three times with great deliberation she bounced. Soaked thongs were no barrier to the meeting of the girls' most intimate places.

Miley's body spasmed. She released Lilly's breast just in time to voice the onset of her orgasm. Only seconds later Lilly fell against her lover. Arms went around each other and the two girls floated away on a cloud.

Quite a while later, when the pair had finally made it to the queen size bed Lilly had indeed set up to be their own, Miley asked the question that had been nagging her since she had regained the ability to think rationally.

"Okay Lilly, give it up."

"Good heavens Miley. What more could I possibly give up?"

"I mean this was way too polished for it to have been a spur of the moment thing. You thought this out and I bet rehearsed it."

"Uh-huh."

"And I'm betting from that evil little glint in your eyes that you had help."

"Uh-huh."

"Who?"

"Oliver of course. Who else?"

"You did this for Oliver?"

"No, not all of this. But he and walked through the different ideas I had and I did run through the routine several times with him as an audience. Of course I was wearing regular clothes when I did and I kept them all on."

Miley was not the least bit jealous. She knew who Lilly loved. In fact she giggled a bit as she responded.

"Still, I'm sure that regardless of what you were wearing when you bent over and wiggled your bottom he got an erection."

"Actually that's how I knew I was doing things right."

"That was mean Lillian Truscott, teasing Oliver like that."

"Oh I'm sure that he figured out a way to make use of what he watched. Now then Miley darling, come on. We have a lot to do tomorrow. Go to sleep."

The pair of girlfriends snuggled down under the covers, wrapped each other up in their arms and drifted off to sleep, unaware that could they eavesdrop on another bedroom on the other side of town they could have heard Lilly's words being fulfilled at that very moment.

"Oh...mmmm."

"Like that do you Oliver?"

"Oh Joannie, you are so sexy. I love the way you wiggle your butt."

"Well stay right there and be prepared to love all of me Oliver." Heels clicked on the floor, their pace picking up speed.

"Come to Smokin' Oken, Joannie. Wow. Who says being a friend doesn't pay you back a hundredfold? Thanks Lilly, wherever you are tonight."

(The End) 


End file.
